Megidora (Uber Rare Cat)
Megidora is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors and Air Busters events. Cat Evolves into Holy Dragon Megidora at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Megidora at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *High area DPS. *High health. *Fast attack rate and attack animation. *Fast movement speed. *May knockback and slow Floating Enemies, with a fairly long slow duration. *Good range, better in True Form. Cons *Expensive. *Longer-than-average recharge time *Sometimes too fast for his own good. Strategy/Usage *Megidora is a very good unit against Floating Enemies: good range, decent attack rate and can knockback and slow them. Still a medium hitter against everyone else because of his range, DPS and stamina. Works very well with Tropical Kalisa and other units with high DPS. *Megidora is also very useful against enemies like Teacher Bun Bun and its counterparts, as it can be used as a proc unit to prevent them from advancing forward and killing your back-liners. *However, using him might not be a good idea when it comes to stages like Labyrinth of Hades, where you have to make both the Kory and the Bun Bun Black sync up in order to stop the Kory from making Shockwaves and killing all of your cats. Using Megidora in this situation would cause the Bun Bun to fall behind the Kory, giving him the chance to create very powerful waves that kill off almost everything in their path, including Megidora himself. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3800 *Chapter 2: $5700 *Chapter 3: $7600 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Knockback: Upgrades knockback chance by 3% per level up to 30% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Wave Attack: Adds 5% chance for Lv 3 Shockwave, increases 1.11% per level up to 15% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Immune to Curse (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance * Normal: Its body is slightly muscular with a Cat infused in its lower abdomen, and four horns on its head. It is also wearing spiked shoulder and thigh pads, and it slightly resembles normal Bahamut Cat. * Evolved: It appears to be more detailed due to darkening other parts of the body and adding two more wings. Its eyes are now on a blank stare, most of its parts are now pointier and the cat in its chest now resembles a Crazed Cat. * True: It has more horns and its forehead and chest now glow an orange color, seemingly to combust. There are many additional pointy attachments in its body. Its wings and tail are now larger and completely darkened. Trivia *Megidora is the first ever Dragon Emperor. (Poster below in the Gallery as evidence.) *Megidora's name is possibly derived from the ancient city of Megiddo, also known as Armageddon. Armageddon is the prophesied location of a gathering of armies for a battle during the end times as described in the Book of Revelation, but its name is more frequently used in a generic sense to describe any end of the world scenario. It is also worth noting that a dragon is mentioned in at least one description of Armageddon, albeit as an agent of Satan and not a holy/divine being. *God-Emperor Megidora was one of the first 6 Uber Rares to receive Talents, the others being Immortal Nobunaga, Immortal Shingen, Divine Windy, Divine Thundia and God-Emperor Sodom. Gallery Megidora desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Holy Dragon Megidora desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) godemperormegidoradescription.png|True form description (EN) Megidora Attack Animation.gif|Megidora's attack animation Holy Dragon Megidora Attack Animation.gif|Holy Dragon Megidora's attack animation godemperormegidoraattackanimation.gif|God-Emperor Megidora's attack animation megidora single event.jpg|Megidora poster (JP) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/085.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c0%bb%ce%b6%a5%e1%a5%ae ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sodom | Vars >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity